


Апассионата

by Umbridge



Category: Real Drive
Genre: Action, Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slash, Suicide, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Музыка не всегда радость, иногда она предвестник большой беды</p>
            </blockquote>





	Апассионата

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2014  
> Бета: Lindwurm  
> Предупреждения: множественные смерти ОМП и ОЖП, детальное описание способов убийств

— Мы слышали музыку, — так сказал отец последней жертвы. Сота нахмурился. Жертва — мужчина — изнасиловал и убил женщину, а потом неизвестный вирус выключил его мозг. И выходит, что все мертвы — и убийца и убитая. Он вздохнул и заворочался, пытаясь уже не думать о деле. Холон послушно лежала рядом, он чувствовал ее теплое бедро коленом, слышал ее дыхание. Словно прочитав его мысли, она положила руку ему на живот.

— Перестань крутиться, тебе следует успокоиться, — ровным голосом проговорила она и прильнула к нему сразу всем телом: длинными крепкими ногами, большой мягкой грудью. 

— Я помогу… Главное, не препятствуй, — Холон улыбнулась ему в губы, обхватывая бедрами его бедра, и он почувствовал пахом ее мягкую влажную промежность. 

— Холон, послушай, нам надо как можно быстрее разобраться… — начал он, еще окончательно не вынырнув из размышлений, когда она приподнялась и, ловко впустив его, прижалась снова. Возбуждение ударило в голову. Сота скользнул ладонями по горячей, шелковой спине Холон к ягодицам, обвел, стиснул пальцами. 

— Могла бы и…

— Не могла. Ответ не верный, — она закрыла ему рот губами, принялась раскачиваться на его бедрах, тереться грудями о его грудь. И Сота забыл обо всем, наконец из головы выветрились картины. 

***

Полицейские ездили вокруг трупа, обносили место преступления желтыми лентами. Их фары-глаза тревожно мигали красным. Посреди прямоугольника заградительных столбов лежала девушка. Ее тело открыли, чтобы специальная команда по особо тяжким преступлениям в метале могла изучить подробности. Ей сделали лоботомию, длинный гвоздь до сих пор вбит у переносицы. Не очень точная работа, но Сота решил, что цели выключить какие-то части мозга не было. Было стремление поиздеваться, тот, кто придумал убийство — психопат и садист. Хотя у Соты только утром родилась другая версия. Холон присела на корточки, фотографируя отдельные части тела. Вывернутые из суставов руки и ноги. Колени, стопы, бедра, плечи, локти, запястья. К каждому суставу примотали крепкие, но тонкие веревки. Девушку нарядили в пышное старомодное платье, такие шили лет сто, а то и двести назад. А когда Холон задрала ей юбку, то Сота увидел, что между вымазанных в крови бедер что-то торчало. 

— Я вытащу? — спросила Холон, поднимая на него взгляд. Сота кивнул. Он привык и почти не реагировал на увечья, которые порой наблюдал на трупах, но тут ему отчего-то стало нехорошо. Холон же, абсолютно безучастная к неопознанной убитой, скрипнула перчатками и вынула из влагалища перевязанный ленточкой футляр. 

— Приобщи к делу, — кивнул ей Сота и, не выдержав, развернулся и отошел поговорить с полицейским. Тот сообщил ему, пересылая информацию в метал, что тело отправят в лабораторию при главном отделении полиции. 

— Я бы хотел получить данные родственников и ее и убийцы, когда тела опознают. 

Сота взглянул на лежавшее тут же второе тело. Этот человек, мужчина, чуть старше него самого, убил девушку с особой жестокостью, но после погиб сам. И Соте казалось, что его смерть не была самоубийством. Полицейский отсканировал лица обеих жертв, и перекинул информацию Соте. 

— Холон, — позвал он. — Если ты закончила, идем. Расскажем обо всем Хару. 

Холон откликнулась, что ей нужна еще минута. Пока Сота ждал ее, он все время смотрел на убийцу. Его тело совершенно не пострадало, только белки глаз покраснели, и в волосах у ушей виднелись следы крови. Возможно, предположил Сота, это вызвано кровоизлиянием в мозг. 

Тут к нему подошла Холон и они вместе отправились к Хару. 

***

Сота открыл глаза. Воспоминания-сны последнее время были настолько яркими и точными, что ему иногда даже становилось страшно засыпать. Он сел на кровати, осторожно отодвигая руку Холон. Попробовал не разбудить, но Холон все равно тут же открыла глаза. Сота все же иногда забывал, что она андроид и обычный человеческий сон ей не нужен. 

— Опять сны? — спросила она, прижимая ладонь между его лопаток. Сота повел плечами, словно от холода. 

— Приснилось, как мы выехали на первые обнаруженные трупы. Мина Тошико и Акаши Рикудо. 

Холон кивнула, приподнялась, спустила ноги с кровати. 

— Обнаружил что-то новое?

Сота покачал головой:

— Нет. Просто слышал…

Он не договорил. Во сне ему показалось, что он слышал Аппассионату, и она заиграла совсем рядом. Но он не сумел обнаружить источник звука, хотя во сне отчего-то был уверен: музыка исходит от человека, который наблюдает за ними. 

— Я думаю, мы должны еще раз все обговорить с Хару. Возможно, у нас не будет другого выхода, кроме как просить его о помощи. Его и Кушиму.

Сота кивнул. 

После того, как они обнаружили еще два трупа и выяснили, что таким образом погибли совсем недавно шесть человек кроме тех, о ком они знали, у них не осталось иного пути. 

Опросы, проверки, экспертиза не дали так много, как они рассчитывали. Им удалось выяснить только про сообщение и мелодию.

***

Хару переехал в квартиру Кушимы и пока жил там, в огромных апартаментах с видом на океан. Наверное, они общались, когда Хару подходил и смотрел на воду и волны, и закатные дорожки. Наверное, Кушима, растворившийся в океане, разговаривал с Хару через бесконечные водные просторы в сумеречные часы, когда голос океана слышится яснее. Но сейчас Хару ждал Соту и Холон. Та продемонстрировала все, что сумела снять, а Сота показал информацию.

— Интересно… — Хару задумчиво теребил кончик хвоста, в который всегда собирал волосы. — Интересно, что убийца и жертва абсолютно никак не связаны. По крайней мере, если судить по данным о родственниках, месте проживания, учебы, работы — да даже родились они в разных концах земли и встретились в одной точке в момент убийства. — Он замолчал, нахмурился.

— Вы что-то заметили? — спросил Сота, подаваясь ближе. Хару переместил голоэкран, чтобы ему было видно. 

— Убийца не появлялся на работе в течение недели. 

Сота потер пальцами переносицу:

— Никакой связи, но убийца прогулял работу. Пока ничего не понятно. 

— Значит, первым делом выясните, были ли похожие случаи раньше. Может быть, дела отправили в общий архив, потому что убийство было без отягчающих и убийца умер не сразу. Проверьте. А потом узнайте, как он провел последние дни. Он или они. Действуйте, — Хару хлопнул Соту по плечу, и Сота невольно улыбнулся ему в ответ, хотя поводов для веселья вроде бы не было ни единого. И все же Хару невозможно было не улыбаться. 

***

В тот день они не стали откладывать, занялись проверкой архивов, в частности — дел, закрытых из-за смерти виновного. Таких оказалось еще три.

Сота и Холон просидели до самого вечера, сортируя и анализируя данные. Выходило, что жертвы ни в одном из случаев не имели связи с убийцами, но при этом убийцы все как один не являлись на службу. 

— Связаны не жертвы, а убийцы, уверен. Надо только найти эту связь, — решил Сота. Холон кивнула, потом обняла его и прижалась губами к щеке. Это значило, что на сегодня они закончили и Сота должен отдохнуть. Хотя он и не был согласен с ней, но деваться было некуда, и они отправились в постель. 

В тот день ему впервые приснился сон, в котором он видел убийства. Хотя тогда он еще не слышал музыки. Отдохнув четыре часа, Сота и Холон отправились опрашивать родственников и сослуживцев пострадавших. 

***

Сота решил, что начать надо именно с убийц, не с жертв. Поймут связь между ними — поймут связь между жертвами. Холон не спорила. Первой, к кому они явились, была жена Джууширо Мико, первого подозреваемого. Она открыла им, поклонилась, когда они вошли, и молча выслушала, что им нужно.

— Ничего не помню, — сказала потом, не задумавшись ни на секунду. — И не хочу вспоминать. 

Холон кивнула:

— Понимаю. Но нам придется помочь вашей памяти. Мы думаем, что ваш муж тоже жертва.

 

***

 

Холон улыбнулась:

— Да. Это крайняя мера. Мы не должны злоупотреблять. 

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Сота подался вперед и убрал с ее лица прядь. 

— Конечно, я помню.

Холон прикрыла глаза. В такие минуты Соте казалось, что она человек. Она и была для него человеком, и правда о ней никогда до конца не доходила до его сознания. Пока Холон была его. Он отстранился, потянул ее за руку. 

— Не будем терять времени, у нас еще есть день, чтобы подготовиться к закату. 

Всего несколько часов, чтобы поймать того, кто прячется в метале. Кончики пальцев закололо от предвкушения. Они подобрались так близко, а значит, должны сделать все, что можно, чтобы никто не успел им помешать. Сота натянул перчатки. Он верил, что вдвоем с Холон они могут все, что угодно. 

Спустя пять минут они уже бежали к мотоциклу Соты. Он надел шлем, обернулся, чтобы протянуть второй Холон, но той не было рядом. Она отстала, Сота видел только ее спину и голову, потому что Холон не успела подняться по лестнице. И еще Сота понял, что она дерется. 

Не медля ни секунды, Сота бросился к ней на подмогу. И вдруг чуть не упал, потому что услышал музыку. «Аппассионата» звучала в голове, словно на всю громкость включился включил плеер или музыкальный канал, но ничего такого на самом деле не случилось, музыка появилась вместе с письмом. На панели почты зажглась надпись: «у вас одно новое сообщение». Сота попытался убрать картинку, но не смог. Та просто висела, мешая ему бежать. Он слышал, как Холон вскрикнула. Но Аппассианата звучала в ушах все громче, заглушая все остальное.

 

***

Женщина отступила, едва не споткнулась о ступеньку, которая вела в комнату. Потом часто-часто заморгала. 

— Нет! Он убийца! — выкрикнула она и закрыла лицо руками. Холон и Сота переглянулись. 

— У нас нет времени, к сожалению, — Холон подошла к женщине и положила руку на плечо. — Я принесу вам воды, и вы расскажете, что делал ваш муж в последние дни перед убийством. Мы поможем вам в этом.

Сота с восторгом наблюдал, как Холон действует, она никогда не ошибалась. Женщина убрала руки от лица:

— Хорошо. Но вы правда думаете, что мой муж не убийца?

— Правда, — коротко ответил Сота. — Пригласите пройти?

Женщина кивнула и провела его в большую гостиную, полную света. Тут все было так продумано, рассчитано для большой семьи, что у Соты невольно защемило сердце. Семьи, кажется, уже нет. Он присел на диван, женщина села в кресло напротив. 

— Когда мне сказали, что он убил человека, я сначала не поверила, — пробормотала она, переворачивая кольцо на безымянном пальце. — Но потом мне показали фотографии. Анализ крови. Сказали, что это он сделал. За несколько часов до смерти. 

— Вы видели, как он умер?

Женщина подняла на Соту глаза:

— Видела. Он просто упал и больше не поднялся.

— А что случилось перед этим?

— Перед этим… — она опустила голову, уставилась на ковер, словно внимательно изучала рисунок. — Перед этим…

— Чтобы вы не сказали, это не изменит нашего мнения, — Холон появилась бесшумно и протянула женщине стакан воды. Та принялась жадно пить, а когда ничего не осталось, облизнула губы и быстро проговорила:

— Он изменился. 

Холон села на диван рядом с Сотой, забрала у женщины стакан. 

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Последнюю неделю мне казалось, что что он не в себе. Постепенно... постепенно он переставал быть собой. А началось это с музыки.

Вот тогда они впервые и услышали об Аппассионате. 

— Вы знаете, мы не большие знатоки старой классики. Не качаем файлы, не слушаем, не храним записи. Потому я и запомнила, что в тот день он слушал музыку. Классическую, какую, я не знаю. Не назову. Когда я спросила, он сказал мне, что ничего странного в этом нет. Просто ему захотелось скачать трек.

Она горько улыбнулась.

— Я тогда ответила ему, что надо меньше пропадать в метале. С чего вдруг ему захотелось? Но он как будто вообще не услышал меня. 

— Что случилось потом?

— А потом он ударил меня. Дня через три. Я сначала не обращала внимание на его … ну, знаете… ступор. Иногда он как будто выпадал из реальности. Но он вообще был рассеянным. А в тот день он разбил вазу, пошел налить воды и уронил. И я на него накричала, а он ударил меня вот сюда… по лицу, — она показала на скулу. — И после даже не повернулся. Ушел, сказал — на работу. И пропал. Я увидела его только перед смертью. Он вошел, лег на пол и так тихонько прошептал, что ему пора заканчивать. 

Ее губы задрожали, и она снова уткнулась в ладони. Холон поднялась с дивана:

— Вы даже не представляете, как помогли нам. 

Женщина не ответила. Она беззвучно плакала, только плечи вздрагивали. Сота хотел бы ее утешить, но не мог подобрать слов. 

— Мы разберемся. Ваш муж не убийца, — сказал он, наконец. Женщина кивнула, не отнимая рук от лица. Им ничего не оставалось, кроме как уйти. 

 

На работе у первого убийцы все говорили, что он исчез за неделю до смерти, но предупредил по почте, что не сможет выйти из-за неожиданного обострения давно отступившей болезни. Этого было более чем достаточно, Сота и Холон отправились по адресу убийцы — Мисо Тсучии, который повесил жертву, пожилую женщину, на поясе от халата и сам умер спустя час. Он был совсем еще молодой, студент, отлично учился, и его родители, сестра, брат, бабушка утверждали, что он не мог совершить такого. Прежний Тсучия не мог. Но в последнее время он изменился. 

— Знаете, как будто в него вселился дух. За неделю — совсем другой стал, — плакала бабушка. 

— Я помню, его поразила музыка. То ли письмо пришло звуковое, то ли еще что, но мы тоже услышали, — вспомнил брат. — Аппассионата. 

— Он в курсе, учится на историка музыки. 

Сота сразу запомнил название произведения, оно еще долго звучало в ушах. 

 

***

Сота ничего не видел и не слышал. Музыка оглушала, перед глазами мерцал конверт, мерцание становилось все сильнее, все ярче. Сота уже не понимал, что делает он, а что заставляет его делать конверт. Он мысленно нажал на него и открыл письмо. В этот момент музыка прекратилась.

— Сота!

Он медленно поднялся на ноги. Холон бежала к нему, повторяя: «Сота, Сота!» Он попытался улыбнуться. Мышцы лица не очень слушались, в ушах все еще шумело. Холон схватила его за руки.

— Я их выключила. И еще — на меня была совершена вирусная атака.

— Ты видела конверт? — голос звучал странно, как будто Сота слышал себя со стороны, как бывает, когда напоешь или наговоришь на диктофон, а потом перемотаешь.

Холон кивнула:

— Но только долю секунды, потом моя антивирусная система уничтожила его.

— А какая у тебя?

Холон нахмурилась, прищурилась, словно вглядывалась в него. 

— У меня Титания, их ставят всем андроидам. Для людей она не предназначена.

Сота моргнул. На мгновение что-то мелькнуло перед глазами и пропало. Он снова видел Холон. И не мог вспомнить, что именно увидел только что.

— Я тоже видел конверт и слышал музыку, и я принял сообщение. 

Холон молчала. Никогда еще Сота не видел ее такой напуганной. 

— Понимаешь, что ты сделал? — прошептала она, хватая его за плечи. Сота повел головой. Он, кажется, стал хуже соображать. 

«Вот почему они брали отпуск. В таком состоянии работать невозможно,» — промелькнуло в голове. Он снова моргнул. Каждое движение век казалось ощутимым, выверенным. Холон дернула его за руку и потащила к мотоциклу. 

— Скорее!

Сота подчинился. Но направляясь за ней следом, он снова увидел нечто. Скрытый кадр, картинку, приказ — мертвого Хару.

***

Родственники Тсучии рассказали им многое и про то, как тот изменился, и про то, как пропускал лекции и как вел себя на лекциях, пока еще посещал их. Но все равно Холон и Сота узнали недостаточно. 

— Двое из погибших убийц слышали Аппассионату. Оба изменились примерно за неделю до инцидента, вели себя агрессивно, что, по словам их близких и сослуживцев, было для них нетипично, — подытожил Сота. Холон удобнее уселась на скамейке и кивнула. 

— Есть еще предположение про звуковое письмо.

Сота чуть нахмурился, повернулся к ней, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Вокруг шумела улица, пели птицы, слышно было, как друг за другом ползут автомобили по водной дороге. 

— Зомбирующая почта?

— Или вирусная программа в кибермозг.

Холон поправила очки:

— Допустим, всех убийц использовали для совершения преступлений, но тогда как объяснить выбор жертв? Они между собой не связаны, и к убийцам тоже не имеют никакого отношения. Тогда что?

— Заказ? — предположил Сота. Это было самым простым объяснением выбора жертв и орудия преступления. Орудие — человек, достаточно молодой и достаточно сильный. 

Откинув волосы за плечи, Холон решительно поднялась:

— Мы должны расспрашивать дальше, возможно, узнаем что-то еще, уточним, сопоставим. 

Сота вскочил и быстро написал Хару. Тот должен был разыскать следы. Вирусы всегда оставляли хвосты в метале, как кометы. Надежда на то, что обычный дайвер обнаружит их, была невелика, и Хару написал, что отправится тотчас. Сота был спокоен, пока его сестра и Хару в паре занимались поисками, они с Холон отправились к родственникам третьего убийцы.

У него осталась Минамо. Они жили вместе в небольшом домике, притулившемся у самой кромки одного из самых больших парков подводного города. Она открыла дверь, даже не спросив, кто это. 

— Да, — сказала она, выслушав Соту. — А я всегда думала, что он рано или поздно убьет кого-нибудь. 

Она покрутила в руках бокал с газировкой и неловко улыбнулась:

— Он был настоящим трусом, боялся всего на свете. И вы знаете, у него случилась паническая атака ровно за неделю до смерти.

Сота насторожился. Девушка угостила их лимонадом, но он даже не притронулся к своему, боялся пропустить хоть слово. 

— Он получил какое-то письмо и начал кричать, что не может его убрать. Он кричал, что ничего не слышит, что музыка его убивает или что-то типа того, — она пожала плечами. — Понимаете? А потом за неделю совершенно свихнулся. Хотя понятия не имею, за что он убил того дядьку, мы его никогда в жизни не видели.

Сота взглянул на Холон. Их теория подтверждалась, оставалось дождаться, что сообщит Хару. Они распрощались с девушкой и отправились было к следующей семье, но не успели.

Сота получил сообщение, что произошло еще одно убийство. И на этот раз убийца по невыясненной причине остался жив. 

— Едем, — приказал Сота. И тут же отправил Хару имя спасшегося, чтобы тот мог уточнить координаты. Дергать за нитки гораздо проще, когда носитель вируса жив и его след в метале еще свежий. 

Они с Холон бросились к мотоциклу. 

 

На этот раз преступление совершили в большом научном центре. Убийца совершенно свободно прошел внутрь, обманув систему контроля на входе, загрузил с терминала данные цели и поднялся на третий этаж. Никто даже не попытался остановить его. Более того, сотрудники утверждали, что не заметили посторонних. Сота вместе с Холон прибыли на место преступления, где все еще лежало тело одного из сотрудников, ничем не приметного на первый взгляд киберинженера.

Полицейские уже кружили рядом.

— Не трогайте ничего! Специальная комиссия! — сообщил Сота. Один из полицейских отсканировал его и пропустил за ленту. 

— Мы сами займемся изучением его кибермозга, — сказала Холон, связываясь с Центральным институтом. Нужно было срочно забрать его, вскрыть и исследовать, поймать вирус, выявить его природу, пока Хару занимается поисками создателя. 

— Дождись, пока за ним приедут, а я свяжусь с Хару, — попросил Сота. Холон кивнула.

— Как скажешь.

Он окинул взглядом ее волосы, узкие очки, всю ее фигуру от плеч до носков туфель и улыбнулся быстро. Когда они закончат, обязательно как-нибудь отметят. Но сейчас не было времени расслабляться. Он отошел в сторону и попытался связаться с сестрой и выяснить, как продвигается погружение. Но она не ответила сразу, а когда перезвонила, ее голос звучал встревожено. 

— Помощник Хару в коме, — проговорила она быстро. — Сам Хару едва ноги унес. Эта штука здорово защищается!

— Защищается?

— Да! К ней нельзя подобраться просто так, потому что она заражает пространство вокруг. Хару не уверен, получится ли у него. Он с трудом выплыл сам и вытащил товарища.

Сота помолчал несколько секунд, обдумывая услышанное. Значит, программа-вирус не дает установить адрес создания, не дает даже подобраться к себе. Так проследить ее путь будет очень трудно.

— Сота! Ответь! Ты что замолчал? — звала сестра.

— Как она выглядит в метале? — спросил Сота.

— Как проигрыватель с пластинками, — сообщила Минамо.

— И играет, наверное, Аппассионату?

— Ага. А как ты узнал?

— Да так, — отозвался Сота и отключился. Возможно, впервые подумал он, им придется пойти на крайние меры.

 

Они с Холон отправились в Институт. Убийцу устроили в лаборатории и попытались подключиться к его кибермозгу, но не успели даже подключить аппаратуру. Как будто зная, что сейчас случится, вирус уничтожил себя и вместе с собой убил человека. Сота, Холон и все те, кто пытался спасти его, стояли и смотрели, как тот, уже мертвый, вытянулся в кресле. По шее текла кровь из ушей, из глаз и носа. Много крови. Казалось, внутри лопнул огромный шар с красной краской. Ничего не вышло, ни добраться до него через метал, ни воздействовать напрямую.

— Сота, — Холон взяла его за руку, когда они спускались в лифте на нулевой этаж. — Тебе надо отдохнуть.

— Но за ночь он убьет снова…

— Нет. Если ты не поспишь хотя бы пару часов, ты просто не сможешь завтра продолжать расследование.

Она сжала его ладонь, мягкие, тонкие пальцы показались тверже тисков. Поджала губы, свела у переносицы тонкие брови. Сота нахмурился. Ему не хотелось соглашаться, целая ночь пропадет зря, если он пойдет на поводу у Холон. Но та наклонила голову, взглянула мягко, но настойчиво.

— Поверь мне, я знаю, сколько ты еще сможешь продержаться. Несколько часов в лучшем случае. Могу произвести подсчет ресурсов и выдать тебе справку. Послушай меня, поедем домой.

И Сота сдался. А потом лежал без сна, пока она не успокоила его привычным и самым приятным способом. 

 

***

И вот теперь воспоминания о расследовании стирались, и Сота чувствовал, как байт за байтом его памяти улетает в никуда, но ничего не мог поделать. Картинка, на которой он убивает Хару, мелькала все чаще. «Почему со мной она сработала так быстро?» — подумал он. А в следующую секунду ударил Холон пониже скулы ребром ладони. 

Холон дернулась, но не выпустила руль мотоцикла, навалилась вперед, резко подалась назад, врезаясь локтем ему в живот. Сота зашипел от боли, стиснул зубы и осознал, что только секунду назад попытался сделать.

— Прости, я…

— Молчи. Я знаю, что вызвало импульс. Мы должны добраться как можно быстрее. В твоем случае вирусная программа действует иначе. 

— Потому что…

Он не видел ее лица, видел только собранные на затылке волосы и длинную белую шею.

— Потому что в этот раз ее написали для конкретной цели и специально для тебя. 

— Почему ошиблись с тобой?

— Не приняли в расчет, не удосужились проверить, можно ли применять подобные программы на роботах.

Сота слышал, что Холон тихо смеется, и немного воспрял духом. Она была с ним. Конечно, ему не первый раз приходилось мучиться от того, что женщина, пусть и не совсем настоящая, вытаскивает его из передряги. Но он успокаивал себя тем, что в другой раз он спасет ее. 

Они летели все быстрее, и Сота старался не закрывать глаза, смотреть на волосы Холон, чтобы хоть ненадолго отсрочить изменения собственного сознания.

 

— У нас есть не больше часа, — сказал Хару, когда Холон помогла Соте войти и лечь на кушетку. Сумерки уже подбирались, вот-вот — и солнце прольется красным на водную гладь и нырнет в глубину. 

— Иначе ровно через шестьдесят минут восстанавливать будет нечего. Процесс идет слишком быстро.

— И что тогда? — прохрипел Сота, стискивая пальцы в кулаки и не глядя на Хару. Потому что стоило ему поднять глаза, и в голове вставала картинка — как он убивает Хару. Что Хару мертв. И Холон мертва. И картинки эти не вызывали ужаса. Они мелькали так быстро, что невольно появлялась убежденность — надо сделать то, что приказывают и все будет хорошо. Надо было снять напряжение. Срочно. Иначе умрешь. Иначе голова просто взорвется. Но приказ еще не оформился достаточно ясно. Потому Сота из последних сил удерживался, чтобы не разбить вазу, стоявшую на столе, не сломать стул, на котором свернулась кошка. 

— Я вижу, что убиваю вас. Мне нужно, очень. Не знаю, как долго продержусь, — добавил он, как только смог говорить.

— Потерпи, — мягкий голос Хару едва доходил до сознания Соты. Но он чувствовал, как Хару укладывает его на кресло, а потом садится сам в другое. Минамо устроилась рядом, чтобы следить за процессом погружения. 

— Ты готов. 

Холон стиснула его руку.

— Потерпи еще немного, — шепнула она ему на ухо. Сота хотел ответить, что постарается. Ради нее. И ради сестры. И ради Хару тоже. Но не смог. Погружение началось. Он и правда словно нырнул в воду, вот только не увидел своего тела, но зато теперь ясно слышал Хару и видел почти так же хорошо, как слышал. 

— Я нашел тебя, — Хару быстро нажимал на кнопки огромной светящейся панели, которую Сота не раз видел, работая с Кушимой. — Сейчас я проплыву по пути вируса, который подсадили тебе. Не скучай, я быстро, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть. 

Сота, наверное, что-то промычал, хотя вряд ли кто-то его услышал. А потом его сознание, все, что осталось от него, полетело за Хару. Их закружило в вихре, потом потянуло словно в воронку. Страха не было, Сота просто не знал, правильно ли то, что происходит, или нет. Он только заметил, что Хару пытается выбраться из воронки и снова ныряет. Они летели все дальше, пока не заметили свечение. Алое, густое, как большое сердце, а в центре сердца — граммофон с пластинкой. Игла шуршала по поверхности, и все пространство заполняла музыка. 

— Мы не должны приближаться к нему. Просто считай от десяти до нуля, и к нам на помощь придет Кушима, — улыбнулся Хару, поворачиваясь к нему. 

Сота начал считать, все равно говорить он не мог. Их с Хару постепенно притягивало к сердцу-граммофону. Восемь, семь, шесть. Еще немного, и ядовитые волны поглотят их. Пять, четыре, три. Сота кричал бы, если бы мог, но он продолжал считать, надеясь, что Кушима успеет.

Два. Один. Ноль. 

Сота зажмурился. То есть ему показалось, что зажмурился, но на самом деле он продолжал смотреть, когда, окруженная алым сиянием, перед ними возникла фигура Кушимы. Кушима поднял руку.

— Приветствую всех. Приятно видеть тебя снова, Сота. Хару, мы с тобой виделись недавно. 

Кушима улыбался, как будто снова стал прежним, как будто вернул тело и никогда не исчезал. Хару махнул ему рукой в ответ.

— Да уж! А теперь помоги нам.

— Я уже знаю. Сейчас.

Сота замер. Он чувствовал, что ему все труднее бороться с чернотой. И слышно, и видно было все хуже, он погружался куда-то еще глубже, чем находились Хару с Кушимой.

— У Соты нет времени, поторопись…

— Хорошо.

Кушима подошел к граммофону, целый и невредимый, поднял иглу и убрал пластинку. Свечение погасло. Остался только белый яркий след, длинный, как нить, уводивший их туда, где находился создатель вируса. 

— Дальше все закончу я, — сказал Хару. — А ты, Сота, возвращайся. 

Он протянул руку и будто толкнул. Несколько секунд Сота не видел ничего. Он летел, вытягивался обратно с огромной скоростью, его повело, крутануло, дернуло.

И Холон отключила датчики. 

— Ты вернулся!

Сестра кинулась ему на шею.

— Не отвлекайся от Хару, — хмуро бросил он, стараясь не расплакаться. — Холон, помоги мне сесть.

Холон потянулась к нему и прижала его голову к груди. Это было несвойственная для нее откровенность, но Соте нужно было что-то подобное. У него в голове все еще звучала эта проклятая мелодия, надрывная, отчаянная. Мелодия, навсегда спаянная в сознании с убийством.

***

На следующее утро Хару приехал к Соте сам. 

— Человека, создавшего программу, давно нет в живых. Он существует только в метале. Произведение Бетховена... Ты же знаешь, кто это такой? — улыбнулся Хару, присаживаясь на стул рядом с кроватью Соты. 

Тот неловко кивнул.

— Ну да.

— Так вот, эта музыка, которая теперь у всех вас ассоциируется со смертью, звучала в день его гибели. 

— Получается, он программа, написавшая программу и принимавшая заказы на убийства?

Голос Холон заставил их обоих обернуться. Следом за ней вошла и Минамо. 

Хару улыбнулся им, а потом кивнул.

— Да, так и есть. 

Он замолчал, все они молчали, не желая нарушать молчание. В окна светило утреннее солнце, пели птицы, так чисто, словно им тоже кто-то сочинял мелодии. Сота хотел спросить, как Кушима, но сдержался. То, как Хару смотрел сейчас на океан, мимо самого Соты, говорило гораздо больше, чем слова.


End file.
